Secrets Of The Forest
by Clumsygirl24
Summary: Billy invites Bella and Charlie to a bonfire the first weekend Bella arrives in Forks, Washington. What happens when Billy play's match-maker in the hopes that Bella will be imprinted on by one of the wolfs before she even steps foot in Forks High?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note_: Mega thank yous to my wonderful beta: LadyLucifer94 for putting up with me ;)

_Offical Disclaimer_: Me? I don't own a thing Twilight related except this plot line. All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

_**Outsiders POV**._

As soon as the tiny match stick lit with the fragile yellow flame hit the round, thick, weather beaten brown logs it erupted into long yellowy orange flames. Three tall dark, muscled native men huddled around the fire.

The middle man spoke, the eldest member of the group.

"We have out-siders joining us tonight." He said; his deep whispered baritone carried over the top of the crackling flames.

"Who?" The young man on the left said, immediately suspicious. "We never have outsiders, unless they are from other tribes."

"Billy's invited Charley Swan down, apparently his daughter is Billy's god-daughter and has moved in to Charley's place on a permanent basis. According to Billy she arrived Friday night." The elder man spoke with a hint of warning and authority, indicating to the other two to behave.

"Humph. Just cause she's Billy's god-daughter, doesn't mean she's a Quileute."

"Paul!" The older man warned, half growled. Turning sharply, he glared at his friend and pack member.

"Jared." Paul ignored his Alpha and said. "You've been awfully quiet." He stated. "What do you think of all of this?"

The guy on the right Jared shrugged his shoulders and inclined his head.

"If the council accept them, into a Bonfire gathering then I'm cool with it. Plus Charley practically lives here any how; and goes fishing with Billy and Harry Clearwater on a regular basis. I'm surprised Billy hasn't invited him down sooner to a gathering... must be something to do with his daughter's presents that Billy invited him. You know Billy doesn't just invite anyone without their being a reason behind it." The man Jarred stated.

They fell into a companionable silence as they heard the first sound of tires indicating they were no longer alone.

"Behave." The middle man, warned, mostly looking in Paul's direction.

"Jared has a point. Billy doesn't just invite anyone nor do anything without reason."

"Yes 'sir." Paul mock saluted.

* * *

**Bella's POV**.

The drive down to the little Indian reservation called LA Push was quiet as we drove down to Uncle Billy's house, before heading to this bonfire gathering thing. Jake had said that it's boring and full of old stories in an attempt to scare me, but apparently the food was the best bit and that's why Jake suffered through hours of boredom.

A small sacrifice for good food - I rolled my eyes, remembering what Jake had told me yesterday when the Black's had come over for lunch and dinner, which I cooked with the help of Jake who'd brought my Dad's favourite fish up, whilst we ate take-a-way Pizza's up in my room.

He was telling me about the people that would be there; most of them he didn't like impart from the elders, Quill and Embery his two best friends. To which he said they'll all get on, with me, like he and his sisters did.

I almost wished Charley lived in La Push, at least I'd know people at School tomorrow. Starting a new school in a small town, was something I wasn't looking forward to.

In small towns, people knew everyone and everyone's business. I was the new girl with no connections in Forks except for Charley and a few of my dad's police friends.

I spent most of her child hood trips to my dad's down La Push; it felt more like home than Forks ever did. It was the only thing I looked forward to about my visits, and seeing my Dad of course.

Apparently Jake's sister didn't live around here as they'd upped and left the nest and never looked back, according to Jake of course; except for the rare phone call every once in a blue moon she didn't keep in contact.

I wondered what had happened, as Jake's tone had taken a cold note when he'd explained that his sisters no longer lived with him and his dad, but I didn't press him.

"We're hear kiddo." Charley's cheerful, relaxed tone brought me out of my muse.

It was always nice seeing Charley act this way, back home in Forks he was a different man, tense and in Police Chief mode even at home, if he wasn't sat in front of the TV watching a football match, with a six pack of beer in front of him.

We were staying over tonight, and going back to Fork's early Monday morning so neither I nor Charley were late for school and work. It was an unholy hour…I wasn't looking forwards to waking up at god knows what time; and don't wish to acknowledge or ever have to repeat the experience again.

If we go to another one of these bonfires, I hope it'll be a Friday or Saturday night not Sunday. I'm only thankful the weather decided to stay dry too. Not as warm as Phoenix, but warm enough for jeans and a hoodie. No coat.

After we picked up Jake and Billy, with a month's worth of BBQ food and Billy giving off instructions we made it to the cliffs of La Push. If it were the same cliffs I was thinking of, the La Push cliff's look over several pretty beaches. First beach; and another one that was for La Push residents only.

I could see there was a fire already lit spying the high yellow and orange flames in the darkening sky, with three silhouettes surrounding it. Very tall, frames... I might add.

"Who are they?" I asked Jake, as they stepped out of my dad's patrol car I rather reluctantly rode in. Charley would be dropping me off at the house before heading off to work so he needed the patrol car more than I needed my new truck.

Jake's face darkened as he glanced in the direction I'd turned my head in.

* * *

**Outsider's POV**

"Jared, Sam and Paul." He said with distain.

"JAKE!" Billy suddenly half yelled, half... growled.

"What?" He said turning to face his Dad.

"I don't knew how you can like them..." He muttered, as Billy shoved the grocery bag he was holding in his lap in his sons hands.

"Be nice, Jake. You best not be filling my god-daughters head with your rubbish." Bella watched on amused between the exchange of father and son whilst Charley was already heading in the direction with four of the bags.

"Rubbish?" Jake gasped, "Rubbish?" He repeated again, Bella felt like she was watching a tennis match.

"Jacob Alexander Black! I want no trouble from you and your friends this time." Billy said with a voice filled with authority and warning. Bella was surprised Billy wasn't a teacher or in the Police Force like her Dad with a tone that commanded even the most unruly of people to attention.

She watched amused as Jake immediately shut his mouth clearly thinking twice about arguing back and marched; or should she say stomped, off in the direction of the fire.

She followed his figure before spying her dad returning with the three silhouettes she'd noticed before they'd parked up.

Bella felt Billy grab hold of her hand tightly and tug on her arm to grab her attention!

She leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Don't believe everything Jake says about my people Bella. He is very young and naive...but one day; I hope not…that he will never have to understand...the truth behind the st-"His breath ghosted along the shell of her ear and she strained to listen to the unspoken words.

Her god-fathers cryptic speech was cut short as he noticed the person stood far across the clearing; a deep husky voice called out his name sharply and what was... That? Perhaps a bit of warning?

Bella turned to glare at the intruder whilst Billy kept hold of her hand, gripping it slightly for comfort; only to find her glare melt away as met a pair of eyes that reminded her of the night sky…dark, and flecked with the stars.

* * *

- Oooo ;)

Next chappy up sooon (^_^)

P.S - Happy fathers day everyone :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to** _: lightbabe, ccgnme, lunjul, Grazy Luts, otherworlder81, YankeeGirlNJ, moriahhh, Angelbaby1991, kaototchi, HrMajesty, ellaryne - you all are amaze and thank you for taking time out to review and to all of you who alerted and favourited!

It really means alot.  
Thanks (^_^).

And thank you to my beta: LadyLucifer94 for fixing my infuriating inability to stick to a ONE person POV and thanks to LadyLucifer94 for also fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes!

I really appreciate the help.

* * *

Chapter 2)

**Billy's POV**!

I knew I was risking a lot and almost breaking fundamental rules; rules that I set and approved of, but before I could do any real damage since Bella's a smart and observant girl Sam's voice greeted my still very good hearing thanks to the wolf within me! Damn I hate this wheel chair and bloody... bloody freakin' 'cold ones' for complicating life in general, with added twists... i.e _them_.

I felt Bella tense clearly hearing the tone Sam had taken with me. I gripped her hand, holding her back as I watched the scene play out before me. As I watched Bella straighten up and turn around to face the boys I felt her hand slacken in my own and watched as her body relaxed...

I frowned and looked up to find Sam staring at Bella in a way that made this Bonfire worth all the grumbling and complaining from Jacob; and a few other names I shall not be mentioning.

My plan and prayers had worked. I had hoped my god-daughter would become a member of my tribe.

Ever since I'd heard from Charley that Bella was moving to Forks on a permanent bases and attending Forks high, I had shivered at the thought of my only god-daughter associating with the 'cold ones', that call themselves a 'family' and 'human friendly'. I almost snorted out loud at the thought but couldn't help but reluctantly admit they've apparently stuck to the rules.

I slowly let go of Bella's hand, even though I don't think she noticed and set back with ease and relaxed into this pain-in-the-ass chair and watched the scene play out before me.

* * *

**Sam's POV**.

As we approached Billy and company, with Chief Swan already going to the boot of the car and heading back in the direction of the bon fire without even pausing. A mouth-watering scent hit my senses.

It smelled of red berries, summer and forest and... home. I'd caught on to the end of what Billy was telling the person and called him out with warning; knowing exactly what he was about to say even if he was doing it by defending us. We did not need an out-sider snooping around and causing more problems for us than their already is.

I took in a discrete breath as I drank in the scent and my eyes zeroed in on the figure leaning over Billy. I suddenly felt this tug like pull and my wolf react, not at all liking recognising whoever she was so close as another male.

That thought alone confused me for a second, as I watched her tense and then straighten up, she turned around to face us, and gave us a rather... I hate to admit it, frightening glare. I could smell Paul and Jared's fear spike a little with wariness under her gaze.

The wolf within me stood at full attention and alertness as my eyes drifted over her figure. It wasn't until my eyes met her angry glare that I felt the tell-tale pull and my whole universe shift around me and changing my entire life's reason for living! This beautiful creature before me had just become my reason for living!

I thought I heard Billy say something else but didn't catch what he'd said as I couldn't tear my eyes away from her who shone brightly to me in the darkening night!

* * *

**Bella's POV!**

Holy mother of sweet Jesus! The boy... No 'man' before me was well toned with bulging muscles and the way his black as night eyes pretty much just undressed me made me feel things no other male has ever brought to life before.

And then when my eyes met his something inside me shifted and clicked into place along with this strange pull that started to brew as soon as our eyes locked. I felt different too and couldn't put my finger on it. An unfamiliar feeling I couldn't explain.

Something nudged me pretty hard in the back and felt myself stumble and trip over my own two feet on a flat surface which wasn't unfamiliar territory to me; until a pair of dark sun-kissed arms caught me before I hit the floor face first and instead met the hard muscled invitingly warm chest of this mystery man. My ears were assaulted by an angry sounding growl slash snarl with the arms that caught me now wrapped firmly around me.

"Oh good! I finally have both your attention!" the familiar voice of Uncle Billy brought me back down from a confused cloud 9.

"Billy... What the fuck?" the voice of my saviour growled in warning! "I could have of hurt you."

I turned to see my god-father grinning and looking as though Christmas had come early.

"So Sam, I take it you know and understand what just happened?" there was no response so I'm guessing Mr Drop. Dead. Gorgeous had nodded. I'm guessing the guy with his arms around me was Sam.

I tried to break free from the overly heated embrace only to have this stranger's arms tighten around me!

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I ask; feeling more than a little confused and yet strangely comfortable being held tightly in Sam's warm embrace which I found myself not wishing to depart from.

"Sam." My god-father suddenly said.

"Why don't you and Bella go get some more bbq food and savoury snacks. I don't think we got enough." I gaped at him.

"You're havin' a laugh right Uncle Billy?" I ask him; remembering half the food me and my dad had brought down.. Speaking of Charley I tried removing myself reluctantly from Sam's hold as I glanced around looking for my Dad to be nowhere in sight.

"Relax Bella." Billy told me.

"Charley is over by the bonfire with Jake. All will be explained in time." I loved my god-father dearly but I hated this cryptic shit.

"Uncle Billy, please stop being cryptic and just spit it out and tell me what the heck is going on?" I demanded. I watched a smile grace his lips and a twinkle light his eyes.

"That will be for Sam to decide." He then started to move his chair, and wheel it to the boot to grab a bag. I just stood there in shock as I watched him wheel away to join the others, whilst still being held in Sam's embrace who'd barely said a thing.

He loosened his hold around my arms and I almost whimpered at the loss of him, which only confused me more.

* * *

**Sam's POV**!

I could have killed Billy Black for putting him on the spot like that with _my _mate. Whom I could tell was more than a little confused and I had no idea where to start.

As I loosened my hold on my woman I found I didn't like that one bit and I could tell she didn't like it either. Even if she didn't think I'd hear, her very quiet whimper that escaped, whether she was aware of it or not.

Before I could place my arms back around her, she spun around with a determined expression on her face.

I could tell this woman was gonna be the death of me!

* * *

- Oh hehehe, what's Sam gotten himself into? And Billy... the scheming little...  
What did you all think of these new developments?

Oh and just wait till Jake find's out :P Bella's now Sam's...

*Evil giggles*

Reviews please? You know it makes me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, WOW! Thank you everyone for all your amazing feedback and point-outs. Plus thanks to those who favourite'd and alerted.

Mega thank you's to my reviewers: fuyoshi-chan, lightbabe, YankeeGirlNJ, Angelbaby1991, ellaryne, moriahhh, 1241070, JXB Addicted, lunjul, paulswolfgirl2355, snookems24, ccgnme, twifantasyfan, FrannieSage! (^_^)

Also lots of thanks to my beta: LadyLucifer94 for continuing to put up with my infuriating inabilities' to quit writing in way's I try my hardest not to, like sticking to one POV! Hopefully I'll do better as the story progresses :D xxxxxxx

* * *

**Sam's POV**.

I kept one arm around Bella holding her in place before she could turn around and bombarded me with questions. I wasn't ready for that and I'm still cursing Billy for putting me in this position.

Damn that old man. I could tell he was really happy with this match between me and Bella and I had a feeling I knew why... but I wasn't about to share that news with my woman.

My woman sounds really good saying that. I smiled to myself as I led Bella over to my four by four. Neither of us had said anything and instead had fallen into a comfortable, companionable silence. I'm just thrilled she didn't feel the need to fill the silence or blank spots with pointless chit-chat.

I glanced back over towards the bonfire to see that Billy had everyone's attention diverted so no one was none the wiser except for Paul and Jared. I led her to the front passenger door and helped her up as it was rather high for a petite girl to managed all by herself plus I just wanted an excuse to continue holding her.

Then I moved at an un-human speed to the driver's side and slid in with ease. I couldn't get any vehicle smaller due to my size which would make it an uncomfortable ride. This ride however was perfect even more so with Bella now by my side.

I hope I won't have to tell her about the imprint or our secret and what lurks in the forests on four paws. I hope she'll grow to love me for me, the more time we spend together because I have a feeling we aren't gonna last long without the imprint bond becoming uncomfortable. I know from observing Jared and Kim they can't go less than a day without seeing each other.

Absentmindedly I had driven to my house. I hadn't even realised which direction I was going and suddenly felt a little nervous about bringing a woman into a single man's den. I immediately knew I would have to make some changes around the house if Bella was going to be spending time here…no scratch that, she WOULD be spending time here. I parked in the familiar spot outside the front of the right hand side, down stairs window.

"This isn't the grocery store!" Bella's soft voice broke through my musings.

"No, I needed to come home to get some money for the food, Billy suddenly decided we needed more of." He explained before turning the key to turn the ignition off.

**Bella's POV**.

I glanced up as Sam pulled up to park to find that it wasn't the grocery store but from what I could see in the dark and the outside house lights would allow me to see.

I could make out a cute looking two story house with the mint green shutters and multi-coloured brick work, making it look real country like and rather cute even in the surrounding darkness, the outside lights gave it the right light and colouring too.

You wouldn't have thought a guy lived here. The window frames where white and clearly well cared for and paint work kept up together. My eyes moved to the little white fence that surrounded the front of the property.

I wondered if he lived with his parents and I asked him that as he opened my door for me, taking hold of my hand and helping me out. I found out pretty quickly that for some reason since meeting Sam I didn't like to be away from him for too long.

When we were back at the bonfire on the La Push cliffs when he'd caught me and held on to me, then when he loosened his hold... it was like my body was calling for his touch. That was the only way I could describe it.

I still felt confused, but all I could think about since meeting Sam and looking into his eyes was... well... him! It seemed like he has just become the center of my universe and all i could think about was Sam.

My other thoughts and muses had a completely shut down... retired even and now my mind focused on the handsome man helping me out of his car and leading me into his cute country style house by the hand.

I wonder if he feels the pull I feel... if he felt what I felt back at the bonfire. I was too afraid to ask! Not because of me being scared of Sam, more of the answer and what would happen after... if he did feel the same or what if he didn't.

So focused on my thoughts was I that I hadn't realised Sam had stopped until I walked right into his warm, hard muscled back. I'd completely forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt and strangely I didn't find it uncomfortable like I normally did seeing guy's without their shirts on, attractive or not. But with Sam, everything just... clicked; like a finding a missing part of a puzzle.

Argggh. Why did everything feel so confusing yet so right to be this close to Sam, a guy I hardly no and only just met. And what was with Uncle Billy being so cryptic and the man looking like Christmas had come early and pushing me into Sam like he had?

Speaking of Sam; he turned around and steadied my surprised self before I could embarrass myself further.

"You really are a little clumsy aren't you even without the help of others?" He said amused. I looked up and my eyes locked with his again. With his hands holding on to mine, warm - to warm to be normal skin temperature and I found I couldn't forum a reply as we continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Warm chocolate meets black as the night sky.

* * *

Hey everyone.

Would you all like to see a LEMON in the next chapter or some TONGUE on TONGUE action if you think it's too soon for a lemon in this story? Hit the little blue button bellow and let me know (^_^) I wanna hear what you think.

You are the readers, this is as much your story as it is my own! :) xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**WOWOWOW! **Thank you all so much for the response to this story. As always thanks to my alerters and favouriters.

And huge thank yous to my reviewers: lunjul, Moriahhh, 1241070, FrannieSage, snookems24, fuyoshi-chan, 1dreamkeeper, lightbabe, shadow kissed 4eva, tinkerbear10, bellafan4ever, Angelbaby1991, ccgnme, sasrrtp177, BigTimeGleekBTR!

For taking the time out to review. Plus mega thanks to _LadyLucifer94_ for continuing to put up with me!

And yay me I cracked the POV's in the last chapter :D I'm improving - WOooP But failed a little in this chappy :'(

* * *

**Outsider's POV**.

As Sam and Bella stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, his hands still resting on her upper arms, her own hands resting on his bare chest; it looked as though an invisible pull had closed the distance until their lips met.

Sam's long, toned, muscled arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace whilst Isabella's hands slowly found their way around his neck and tangled in his surprisingly thick, short cropped hair as the kiss intensified in passion.

The two broke away reluctantly might I add when they needed to catch their breath's but didn't loosen their hold on each other's bodies but moved their foreheads to lean against each other gazing into the depths of each other's eyes leaning against the kitchen counter.

Neither said anything, they didn't need to. You could see it plainly in the other's eyes; that no words could describe. For two people who'd only just met you'd think they'd been together a long time.

**Sam's POV**.

I leaned in to kiss her lips one last time soundly before reluctantly moving apart to get the cash from my savings pot and led a still dazed Bella out of my house, locking the door behind me, heading for my car and on the road to Forks.

La Push did hold a small co-op but nothing like the food store here in Forks which was a lot bigger and I knew with the amount of food they'd need, for me, Paul, Jared and some of the elders who still held the appetite of a wolf it would go quickly.

Billy did have a valid point about the food shortage and I was almost grateful for the old man's match-making schemes and suggestions. I'd always respected Billy and I almost did - almost lose control when Billy pushed Bella into me, catching her off guard. It was a very foolish move for the elder Chief to do for a newly born imprint couple.

I felt myself stiffen slightly as we passed the Forks Welcoming sign. He could smell THEM everywhere. The scent stank of stale, rotten... something or other and left a bad taste in my mouth including making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Sadly this didn't go un-noticed by my woman. She was rather observant…perhaps too much so.

**Bella's POV**..

After our first kiss, that neither of us commented on because we didn't need to due to wearing our emotions like contents pouring out of an open book.

Sam led me back through his house and out the front door - it almost felt as though I was moving blindly after that intimate contact with him. I'd lost all senses and let him guide me.

When we got into the car I kept an eye on the handsome man next to me, who had hold of my hand whilst he drove. He was expertly moving the gear stick whilst not letting go.

It was only when I felt him stiffen did I pull out my funk to get a better read on him, wondering what made him suddenly act this way. My eyes scanned his face from what the darkness and the lighting from the front light's shining on the road would allow me to see I swore his eyes had gotten darker or maybe it was the trick of the light?

"Sam?" I asked him, squeezing his hand. I noticed we were almost at the twenty-four hour food store that Charlie, my dad had taken her too yesterday afternoon when he showed me around Forks and a little of the outskirts and root to La Push.

Much to my disappointment he shook his head and drove a little faster, looking straight ahead, the grip on my hand never loosening. At least I knew or I hoped it wasn't anything to do with me.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked him quietly going to move my hand away from his only to have his grip intensify in strength; firmly holding my hand in place.

Sam pulled up into the supermarket parking lot and parked his car before turning around to face me and bringing me into his lap so I was straddling his waist. I felt slightly shocked at the speed in which he achieved this move with ease and held onto me tightly; burying his face into my hair. I immediately making me feel better and the action washed any fears away.

"No, it could never be you, Bella." Still more cryptic talk but I felt even more eased by his declaration even if it was a little cryptic.

"Then what is it? What did Uncle Billy mean or was going to tell me when he said after what ever happened between us then said it's up to Sam?" I asked him prodding for information for some way to understand.

I heard him sigh.

"Not now Bella... apart from anything else I wouldn't know where to start?" He admitted to me.

"The beginning?" I moved so I could look up into his eyes.

"No, Bella..." He said firmly though it looked like it pained him to do so.

"Give me time... give... give us time.." He whispered.

I searched his eyes when he said 'us' symbolising our new status.

* * *

Yay I managed to get another chappy in before the end of the week as some of you asked me to (^_^)

Hope you all have a good weekend,

ClumsyGirl24 xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the previous none-existing updates for chapter 5, fan fiction seems to be playing up a little.**_

Longest chapter YET (^_^)

_Just a small notice. There will be a small change in the POV construction. It will no longer be told from the eye-point view of Bella and Sam, but more like someone watches their every move then tells us what they're doing. It's just slightly easier this way._

Huge thanks to my reviewers: SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, YankeeGirlNJ, otherworlder81, 1241070, moriahhh, lunjul, Angelbaby1991, 1dreamkeeper, BigTimeGleekBTR, B3ACHBUM99, lightbabe, animelver14 ;)

And massive thanks to my wonderful beta: LadyLucifer94

* * *

**Bella's POV**

They eventually made it into the supermarket fifteen minutes later; to which Bella felt toasty warm and sleepy wrapped in Sam's arms. After their conversation a shift had been formed between them like magic.

She felt more relaxed and he looked like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Bella still wanted her answers but she had a feeling it was something big and complicated judging by Sam's reaction and she didn't know if she should be worried or scared. But it felt so normal being in his arms, touching him, being this close.

And she'd never felt so... so... so... urg LOVED. It felt too soon to say it, but his eyes said it all, and she could feel herself feel it within her too and knew she was probably showing it like him like an open book. For a man she has only just met it felt like they'd been together years instead of a few short hours…if that.

It felt so wrong yet so right.

She was surprised at how many people where in the supermarket at this time of night. Glancing at the big clock on the far wall, she could make out it read eight forty five.

Sam held her hand standing a little in front of her as he made his way to the area's he wanted to go to, clearly familiar with the layout of the food store. They remained in comfortable silence until some shop assistant called out 'Sammy.' She felt him tense and could have sworn she heard a very low annoyed sounding growl coming from her man...

Her man... that sounded so good.

They were currently in the frozen food section and she found if she stood, close to sam, practically leaning against him she didn't get cold due to his not so normal body-heat that wasn't normal for a normal person.

"Lauren." He said his yummy voice that affected her in way's she didn't imagine where possible. Greeted her ears in tense and perhaps a little dislike? For whom ever was this Lauren girl. Bella found she felt slightly jealous and decided to make herself known; another emotion that surprised her. He'd only said the girls name...

But her mind was screaming it should be her name coming from his lush lips, that were on her own lips not so long ago. They ended up having another make-out session in his four-by-four before entering the supermarket and she could still feel her lips a little swollen and tender.

Bella peeked out from behind Sam's muscled arms, hating the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt and others could ogle at what she guessed was now hers.

She looked around his arm just in time to see a small, chubby blonde girl with a pug-dog style face and beady eyes to boot what she likes to describe as a 'clown face' come to a halt in front of her man.

Sam had clearly felt her movement and had tried to keep her behind him but she was having none of that. She placed her other hand on Sam's arm, the same arm whose hand held hers in a tight warm grip.

She could feel that Sam had not relaxed in the slightest and kept her body close to his, purely in instinct, another thing that confused and surprised her. She felt not only loved by Sam but completely safe and would trust him with her life more than she would her own father who's the town of Fork's police of Chief which shocked her.

Before anyone could do anything else, she saw Lauren's beady eyes immediately narrow in her direction.

"Who's this Sammy?" Her nasal voice whined. Her eyes darted between herself and Sam. Suspicion and jealousy etched onto her pug style face. Bella glanced a look up at Sam, through the corner of her eye as he spoke.

"Not that it's any of your business Mallory. But this is my girlfriend Isabella." She could tell he felt reluctant to share this news with this girl. But she could see no way out of it.

But it was the pug-faced girl's reaction that had her feeling amused. Her eyes bugged out making her look more toad-like. As her eyes raked over her figure making Sam stiffen.

"Is your last name Swan?" She practically demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." Bella replied to her feeling reluctant to give her any more personal information.

"The Isabella Swan?" She asked again. Sam stepped in before she could this time.

"Yes, Mallory. This is Charlie's daughter, my girlfriend, now if you don't mind, we have to get going and you have a job to do." Bella found it amusing that Sam almost ran away from the pug-faced girl.

Once they were away from the frozen food section and the pug-faced girl Lauren only then did Sam stop when they were on the opposite end of the food-store.

Sam pulled her to him into his warm inviting muscled chest and held her tightly burying his face into her neck - he'd done that a couple of times now and it seemed to calm him as his body relaxed as she held him in her arms.

A small giggle escaped her lips over the ridiculousness of what had just happened and it drew Sam's attention away from her, neck as he looked at her with amused eyes.

"What's so funny Swan?" He asked her, amused by her out-burst of random giggles. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes and fell into a crumpled heap on the supermarket floor in stitches of giggles at the thought's that crossed her mind.

* * *

Sam's POV

As soon as he'd heard the annoying voice of the Mallory girl, he knew she was looking for gossip as soon as she spied his mate, his woman behind him.

He didn't miss the jealousy that passed across her pug-like face. He and the boy's liked to call her a toad cause when she got angry she puffed out like one.

The Forks kid's liked to come down to First Beach down on La Push most weekends and often partied. Paul, Jared and Kim liked to go because it was more amusement for them than the actual company side of things.

Jared and Paul would basically to put it bluntly take the piss of some of the boy's from Forks whilst Kim would bitch about their fashion and make up. He would just sit their quietly keeping an eye on things making sure things didn't get out of control whilst avoiding any contact and pursuits of yours truly Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Those girls were the death of him. But now he had Bella by his side he could face anything. Even with Bella by his side he couldn't stand the sound of her voice that, due to his wolf hearing sounded worse to most normal people's hearing range. He had to get away as soon as possible or her fake sweet, nasal whiny voice would do his head in.

At least he had a reason this time to get away from her. So when he finally had enough of being in her company and not liking her scrutiny of his beautiful mate who he knew would have to endure this certain crowed at Forks, High. A thing his wolf didn't like one bit at the prospect of being away from her all day.

Maybe he could sort something out with Billy? At least it would give him and his wolf the peace of mind they deserved. Perhaps he'll have to change the patrolling around so he does shifts during the day, Jarred after he and Paul finish school, then Paul on his own in the evening alternating between himself and Jarred now he has Bella to think about.

At least Jared will get to see Kim during the day. He may have to get Bella's time-table and find out when her lunch breaks is.

He didn't want her smelling of them all day he wanted his scent remained on her so they knew to stay away.

* * *

Oooh Bella! What do you all think crossed her mind? Tell me, I'm interested in hearing your theories ;)

And Sam... What do you all think of his idea of Bella transfering to La Push, high?

Or should she stay where the drama's at?

- Sorry for the lack of lemon! I want one in hear to but there little moments don't seem quite ready yet for a lemon.  
It' will come, I promise but when the timing for them is right :)

Thanks again to all of you and also to my 92 alerts and 70 favs, including my reviewers! I really appreciate it :)

Also I'm curious, along with your theories, I would love to know where abouts in the big wide world your all from.

As some of you have proably picked up I'm from the constantly rainy country that's called England, UK; as is my BETA.

We don't have summers any more, we get mini heat waves and cold spells that try to drown you in rain. When it snows, our country just about stops functioning too.

Next chapter up soon,

ClumsyGirl24 :)

**P.S Please let me know also if you've read chapter 5 so I know it's posted.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mega thanks to my reviewers: lightbabe, YankeeGirlNJ, ellaryne, aMbIeElOvEsEvErYoNe, B3ACHBUM99, otherworlder81, lovingshewolf, animelver14, 1241070, deerslayer1100, sasrrtp177, Angelbaby1991, Tashalou96, BigTimeGleekBTR, lunjul, lolly59034, momoXvolturi, 1dreamkeeper, ccgnme, Babysis64, GingerlovesBooks, angel897 :D

And those who've added me to alerts, favourites and authors!

Sorry for the shortness all - I felt bad for delaying for so long, so here's a little snippit from an outsiders POV looking in on Sam and Bella's bubble that's slowly forming.

Mega thanks to LadyLucifer94 for putting up with me.

* * *

Outsiders POV.

The couple eventually made it out of the supermarket, and she managed to persuade her man to contribute funds for the food supply. Much to a reluctant Sam's dismay, Bella had spotted a free cash withdrawal machine.

Word had already spread around the small town of Forks, Washington that the long lost daughter of the town's Chief of Police; Charlie Swan's long, lost daughter has returned and is to attend Forks, High.

Along with a bunch of other rumours that started up ALREADY! Isabella is going to have a tough week ahead of her. Forks may be a small town, and in Phoenix she may have been an outsider but here... everyone knows everyone and word spreads fast like a wild fire gone out of control.

The wolf within Sam will be put to the test as well as Isabella's patience; and with her short fuse that's soon to start burning, would she regret her move to Forks?

Sam was still thinking of speaking to Billy about having Bella attend La Push high where he can keep her safe. It would give his own mind a rest. He was already worrying about her and thinking about her safety and the future.

As the alpha male of a pack of wolfs, he'll not only have that responsibility, but also Bella is more important to him than anything else in the world. The next would be the protection of his tribe.

He was still debating on whether or not to tell her about the imprint and his wolf, but he wanted to wait to see her reaction when the elders tell the stories at the Bonfire tonight.

On the way back to La Push she mentioned about his body heat and why everyone was being so cryptic. It took all his will power not to give her the answers she wanted.

As the man has said before in thought; he wouldn't know how to form it into words. He'd have to talk to Jarred the only wolf out of the three of them who'd imprinted.

Then she asked him how they were going to approach Charlie - her father. That quietened the wolf within him; cowering in the corner of his cage at having to face the man whom helped bring his mate into the world. Equally so considering said man was a Police officer and it was no secret that Charlie Swan kept a secret gun on him for protection purposes.

Sam had clearly completely forgotten about out-siders and must of said it out-loud without realising it as she questioned him with one word; 'out-siders'. The couple then discussed they'd keep them quiet for now. As it was still early day's and tread carefully.

It would mean that it would put Sam to the test on the pull they both felt. They'd swapped numbers and after doing a test in the supermarket another thing Sam was cryptic about - they both felt considerable amounts of pain when Sam had gone back to the other end of the supermarket to get the frozen food they'd forgotten when Lauren gate crashed them and they escaped her critical eyes.

They'd swapped numbers so Sam could come to her at night and sneak in through her window. Sam knew he'd definitely have to swap patrols around between himself, Jarred and Paul. He half hoped that no others would join them, but he secretly hoped they would as it would make life a little easier on the three of them and spreading patrol's out.

Eventually they reached the Bonfire again and Sam noticed his woman tense and could feel it as he held her hand, their entwined fingers - hers tightened around his. He parked with the boot facing the bonfire so he and his woman could have a few private moments before putting the facade up of pretence, when around her father.

He was pretty sure Billy had already gossiped to the other elders who was now there amongst their families; the children who may fall into his pack. The guy tugged on his woman's hand and pulled her over to sit on his lap, so she straddled his waist, like they had done before entering the supermarket.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he held her face in his hands so she couldn't move or look away from him.

"Nothing." She tried, her eyes darting anywhere but meeting his. The guy growled and smelt the sweet scent of arousal coming from his mate which didn't help their current position.

"Bella..." He tried keeping his voice even, as he moved in close to her face so their noses where almost touching.

At his sudden movement Bella's eyes met his and she felt her body become melt and she gave into reluctantly his quiet demand.

"I didn't realise there was going to be so many people hear." She paused. "I guess it just surprised me and I felt nervous; partly because of us, and partly being around Charlie. I don't think I can stay away from you it hurt too much in the supermarket. I'm confused about all of this. Your cryptic comments and Uncle Billy's..." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Why can't you both just tell me what ever is going on?"

* * *

- Oooo should he? Should he tell her now? Before the stories!


	7. Chapter 7

WOW! Thank you so much for all your continued support and love shown to this story! It really means a lot :)  
Huge thanks to those who alerted, favourite and authored!

Massive thanks to my reviewers: YankeeGirlNJ, hillbilly77, lightbabe, mickeydee, 1241070, Gothic Saku-chan, Angelbaby1991, MyLifeAsAWhitlock, lunjul, Ladey J, charitywa5754, deerslayer1100, JaziD, ccgnme, aburke2016 :D Love to you all.  
And a mega huge thanks to my amazing beta LadyLucifer94 whom continues to put up with :) xx

**Please Read**:  
Okay so a few chapters ago I said there will be a change in the way I write the chapters. Well, I wasn't winning with sticking to ONE POINT OF VIEW. It was giving BOTH me and my beta a headache!  
So I'm going to mash them all together and hopefully I won't confuse the hell out of you all!

I will be doing out-sider POV'S every two chapters, three chapters or so.

* * *

Chapter 7 :)

Sam held her close to him and groaned.

"You're not going to give in are you?" He whispered.

"No." She said, feeling a smirk tug at her lips.

"Listen to what the elders say very carefully." Sam whispered.

"None of us chose this life, but I can't regret it now that I've found you." He said as he leaned into capture her lips.

Bella felt annoyed that it was still cryptic but the annoyance quickly disappeared when his lips touched hers.

A knock on the window of Sam's four by four brought them back out of their passionate bubble. Sam's hands had started wondering as Bella's hips had started moving.

Bella felt and heard Sam growl into her mouth and Bella felt the tell-tale blush ignite her cheeks and buried her face into the base of Sam's neck. She felt him move an arm to wind the window down and she found she didn't like the loss of contact. She snuggled in closer to her man and his one arm that still around her tighten.

"What?" Sam's voice demanded, full of authority and annoyance.

"The Chief is getting suspicious and Billy can only distract him for so long..." An amused voice said.

"We really didn't need any more food. Charlie's already asked Billy if he's up to his old tricks." The nameless, amused voice said.

"Okay, Jarred. Get Paul and help with the bags. We've decided we are going to take things slowly and not flaunt us in Charlie's face. So don't be a dick." Sam watched Jarred's eyes flicker to Bella. And he felt a wave of jealousy and held onto his mate even tighter, letting a uncontrollable growl let lose.

Bella moved from her hiding place and spoke up before Jarred could reply.

"What is it about you and growling?" She asked him an amused twinkle in her eyes. She watched as she and the guy she now knew as to be Jarred share an almost... secretive look.

"She doesn't know?" Jarred asked almost shocked. Sam growled again, pulling her impossibly more closer to him, their hips touching, and she could feel Sam jar against her Lady parts.

Sam didn't reply anything just shot Jarred a warning look.

"No, what? Is this whatever you and Uncle Billy have been so cryptic about?" Bella asked, eyes darting between the two of them.

Both Sam and Bella watched Jarred's eyes widening in shock. And in true Jarred style blurted out;

"Dude. Tell her before the stories - you don't want another Kim episode do you?" Bella watched Sam glare at Jarred who suddenly walked away. She swore she heard Jarred mutter complaints of inappropriate wording.

Before Sam could react or do anything else other than glare at the space where Jarred disappeared, his way to observant mate, jumped in again, this time grabbing hold of his face and making him look deep in her eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me Sam? And who's Kim?" He could detect a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Even if she did try not to show it or realise what she was showing him. Sam half growled/groaned.

"I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you and I to form a relationship ourselves before I told you about my tribes secret. But I can see how observant and stubborn you are." He took a deep breath then proceeded to tell her his story.

He kept his eyes locked onto hers, watching each passing emotion that flickered across her hypnotic chocolate gaze that firmly locked onto his, as he hers.

When he finished, silence fell before him. And he studied her facial expression and kept a tab on her emotions.

He didn't know, maybe it was just him, but he felt like their already appears to be strong imprint bond intensify.

It felt like a life time until she spoke.

* * *

- I apologise for the short chapters. But this story is a short chaptered story and is a long multi chapter story.

Chapters will differ between 500 - 2,000 words long max.

It all depends on where the chapter naturally comes to an end. I don't want to force it cause otherwise it sounds wrong.

**P.S I have chapter 8 and 9 complete and sent to my beta who's kindly doing them all tonight...**

Chapter 8 is my longest chapter to date :) with a lemon instore for you all as my way of saying thank you (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

- Here is a SPECIAL in Bella's POV after hearing Sam's story... and a little gift for you all for reaching over 100 reviews.  
Hope you enjoy (^_^)

Mega thank you's to LadyLucifer94!  
Huge thanks to my alerts, favourites and authors! :)

And to my wonderful reviewers: lightbabe, YankeeGirlNJ, Gothic Saku-chan, Angelbaby1991, deerslayer1100, 1241070, lunjul, greywolflove, B3ACHBUM99, ellaryne, MyLifeAsAWhitlock, Belieber Twihard :) Thank you!

* * *

Chapter08 :)

Bella listened to every word Sam said with rapt attention and little pieces started adding up - what Billy had said about Jake and the boy's not being as bad as he thinks, the pull and pain in the food-store, and her instant attraction to Sam and how safe and loved she felt by a man she'd only just met.

It all added up in his story. She felt sad about how his previous relationship broke with Leah she couldn't picture living without this man before her in her life. She need him, almost like a drug addicted need their drugs - Sam's her own personal drug - a good drug that centred her universe and made everything click and feel right.

She couldn't understand why he held off telling her this, she understood the secrets of being a werewolf but whom was exactly going to believe her? And she liked the idea of being tide to one man, and knowing that she'll be forever safe and loved with him. She'd witnessed to many crumbling relationships in the past.

Failed marriages, relationships that surrounded her in her old high, school in Phoenix. When supposed best friends cheated on each other with their dicks of a boyfriend. She actually liked Sam's clearly already over-protectiveness of her - it showed he cared.

When Sam finished speaking she decided to let him stew a bit. Squirm even - she felt amused by that! The big alpha, squirming because she hadn't spoken... She suddenly realised the amount of power she had over him and he had over her.

Yet they were both equals in every way. A perfect match just like Sam had described. He needed her just as much as she needed him. The test Sam played in the supermarket proved that a fact. She had no idea how she would survive tomorrow at Forks, High without him. Just the thought made her squirm - and that she noticed didn't help Sam Jr.

Instead of speaking, still having a hold of his head - she brought him forwards into a passionate kiss. His other arm came back around her waist as her hands tangled in his surprisingly thick hair - when it looks so short.

Sam's hand's moved along to her waist and rested on her hips leaving a trail of heat in their wake, whilst her hands moved from his hair, down to the nape of his neck and explored the rippling muscles of his back.

Their tongues fought for dominance and hips started rocking backwards and forwards. It wasn't until they needed to breathe that Sam's lips left hers and made a trail down her neck where he kissed the base of her neck.

"God Bella, I need you." He whispered. Bella's hands moved to his hair and tugged causing him to growl as she brought her lips back down to his.

"Then drive. Make an excuse when we come back." She whispered rocking her hips into his, needing him as much as he her.

Sam kissed her back with equal force of passion as she did him. Bella went to move to the passenger seat but Sam kept her secured tightly around his arms as he drove back to his place one handed, and at quiet a speed. She would have been scared but with Sam she felt safe.

When they reached his house, he had her in his arms bridal style quicker than she could blink, clearly both him and his wolf where eager for what she was about to let him do.

She wanted to be his, in every way. A possessive urge surged through her. She didn't want to be anyone else's and she didn't want him to look at another even after what he'd just explained in his story and the imprint bond. Men are men.

With the new knowledge she held she new she wanted this more than anything. She'd never felt so safe and secure. So loved and happy and within a few short hours, her life had changed drastically.

Bella knew that after tonight... her life would change for ever and she was more than ready for it at the tender age of seventeen.

But she'd never acted her age or had the privilege to do so, she was a seventeen year old girl but with the maturity of a thirty year old having to take care of her mother, pay bills to make sure they still had electricity, heating and running water and food in the fridge. But this was now her time, her time to experience life with Sam.

She could hear him thudding up the stairs, a door opening and closing with a loud click. But her eyes where focused on Sam, as he hers. Eventually she felt her back hit the soft covers of a bed, and Sam joining her after he'd taken his shoes and hers off.

He climbed over the top of her and when his legs tangled with hers he pressed his hips into hers and moved to press his stomach against her own as he rested most of his weight on his arms so not to crush her but she wanted to feel all of him, not just half of him.

This was either now or never and she needed every part of him just as much as she was giving herself to him.

Their clothes didn't last long after she pulled Sam against her taking him off guard. Yes he weighed a tone but it was worth it to feel every inch of him against her, and there was no awkwardness. It was like they were made for each other.

It felt more amazing in reality compared to how her romance books described intimacy with a man. Sam worshiped every part of her body. And she remembered what he said about his wolf's instincts of scenting her.

She was surprised her mushy brain could even have a muse with the unspeakable things Sam was doing to her body. She'd tried to grab hold of him, Sam jr that is, but he had grabbed hold of both of her wondering hands and held them above her head in a tight vice grip - but not tight enough that he'd hurt her.

Bella could feel Sam Jr, long, hard and thick resting against her stomach with his ball sack resting against her swollen lady parts having just been assaulted by his skilled tongue and experiencing her first orgasm.

She didn't want to use condoms either - call her stupid she knows, but this was right, this was where she was meant to be, with Sam and she knew he'd never hurt her. But she wanted to feel him completely skin on skin, nothing between them. Not even plastic. When he went to reach over somewhere, her mind and voice came back and she grabbed hold of his arm.

His eyes pierced into her soul at her actions and she took hold of his handsome face in her hands bringing her lips to his, their breathing heavy she shook her head and whispered.

"I want this, I want you and the wolf within you. I trust and love you, Sam I may not understand this all yet but I've never been more sure about this, about us..." She was reward with a growl as his eyes darkened, and his lips closed the very tiny space left between them. She felt him move his hand down the side of her curves to between them.

He moved and she let lose an uncontrollable whimper as he moved away from her even if it was only to position himself at her entrance. Bella instinctively moved her legs apart so the heel of her foot rested against the sheet underneath the duvet cover.

Sam had moved them and pulled the duvet cover over the top when they became clothes-less.

When his tip of his penis hit her entrance he locked eyes with hers and slowly entered pausing briefly when he reached her barrier. Sam had let go of her hands and her arms now rested around his neck. He looked deeply into her eyes and she nodded her consent. His lips took ownership of her own softly, both their eyes closing as he pushed in.

Bella gasped into the kiss and a few tears escaped her eyes as she felt a sharp pain that disappeared as quickly as it came. Sam was the perfect gentleman and had moved from her lips to kissing butterfly kisses down her jaw line, till he reached her earlobe where he whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he apologised for hurting her and that it'll be over soon.

It felt amazing to feel him fully insider her, still, long and hard. She could feel him pulsing, and her own walls tightening around him, after being stretched to accommodate him.

She whispered he could move now as her body started relaxing after the invasion. Sam moved and locked his gaze onto her own. Eyes as black as midnight met warm chocolate.

He made love to her that night; all night…

* * *

Oh boy - that was totally unexpected the contents above. I wrote the authors note at the top after I finished writing the chapter. I wrote chapter 7 and 8 in one day, plus starting chapter 9.

Sooo what did you thinking of Sammy and Bella's progress? And the strength of the imprint bond.

*Note from Lady L ~ I'm not a huge Twi-hard fan, not even a Twilight fan really, I'm a Potter girl, but even I fell in love with this lemon :D*

ClumsyGirl24


	9. Chapter 9

Mega thanks to: for continuing to review this story - I love hearing from you all :) and thanks to those who author, favourite and alert! Plus a huge massive thanks to LadyLucifer94 for continuing to beta this story.

* * *

Chatper09

Jarred ended up receiving a phone call from his Alpha saying they won't be returning to the bonfire and telling Jarred to make up some excuse before hanging up. He smirked, knowing his Alpha was enjoying his mate.

It was about time to he thought. He'd felt guilty for being the first out of the three of them to imprint knowing Sam had been alone the longest out of all three of them. Jarred called Paul over who was smirking with mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Is he where I think he is?" Paul asked quietly as they stood a little distance away from the crowd around the bonfire.

"Yes. And don't be a prick Paul. You wait until you get yourself a woman. Sam's instincts are stronger than are own due to him being the alpha male." Jared warned.

"So behave around Bella, unless you want to lose a limb. I'm surprised they'd lasted this long. I could smell her still a virgin when they came back from the store." He confessed. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"She was pure?" He said surprised.

"Yes. Lucky fucker, which is more than I can say for Kim." He said bitterly, his wolf still hated that fact.

"What are we going to tell the Chief and Billy?" Paul asked watching his friend turn a little pale. "Oh, hey Charlie, just to let you know your Daughter won't be returning because she's mated with our alpha." He added sarcastically.

"Nothing of the sort!" Came a voice from behind, both giants turning around so fast they almost lost balance at the sudden intrusion. They met the stern gazes of Billy Black and Harry Clearwater.

"Nothing?" They repeated, gazing at their elders as if they'd grown three heads.

"Exactly, nothing." Harry repeated, sternly.

"Leave Charlie to me. I was hoping this would happen, with one of you." Billy said glancing at Paul who took a step back under the intense gaze of his elder.

"Well; I'm glad it was Sam and not me. I'm happy with my life the way it is with out a woman complicating it." Paul retorted.

"You'll get your time boy." Harry warned him.

"Hopefully never." Paul fired back. "I'm happy spreading my wings."

"Too much information." Billy grumbled. Paul's grin widened.

"Oh, I see. So you're alright discussing Sam and Bella, but not when someone else mentions it?" He challenged. Billy glared at him.

"Not like that you idiot. Why you ever became a wolf, I will never know. That tongue of yours needs to be tamed and a woman would be the best course of punishment for you and your wicked ways. Don't think we don't know Paul Newman! Paul lost the grin and scowled!

"So what now?" Jarred asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll give Charlie a cover story and then I'll contact Sam with the same story. What a lot of you don't know is Charlie has been looking at properties on the res! Thanks to me and Harry hopefully he will hardly have any contact with the Cullen's. Billy paused.

"He's been looking at properties for years. He almost had a house, but then the Cullen's moved into town and complicated things, that's why me and Charlie fell out. He couldn't understand my dislike for them, and I couldn't exactly tell him why... I have a feeling Charlie is hiding something from us." Billy confessed.

Jarred, Paul and Harry's eyebrows knitted together as they all stood there, around Billy with their hands in their pockets whilst Billy frowned with his hands entwined together in his lap.

It had been a mystery to Billy... Why had Charlie suddenly changed his attitude a few weeks after the Cullen's moved in to town? The two week's prior Sam was the first wolf to change, as soon as the Cullen's moved in to town.

It was confusing, frustrating and he just couldn't figure it out. Charlie had put down the deposit and everything.

The five stood in the shadows of the trees, unaware of watching eyes, completely lost within their thoughts, they had not seen a figure approaching their group.

* * *

Uh oh! Who do you think it is? Jake, Charlie or Leah? I'm interested in hearing your theories.


	10. An Insight To Charlie Swans Mind!

Lots of thank you's to you all for the continued response to this story! I really appreciate it - love to you all :) xxx-  
- Just a little insight in to the mind of the Chief of Forks: Charlie Swan.

WARNING: DARKWARD alert and a slightly evil Charlie... Idea wouldn't leave me alone, and it kind of went with the story...It pained me to write it... trust me I tried other options but... meh this wouldn't budge!

Please let me know what you think, of this new revelation of the story.  
Massive and millions of thanks to LadyLucifer94 (^_^)

* * *

Charlie's POV

When Bella went with the older boy I know to be named Sam. I knew something was up. MY daughter wouldn't go with a complete stranger for no reason even if he was a familiar with Billy Black; Bella's god-father and something else.

When I tried asking questions, they'd be cryptic. Thinking I wouldn't pick up on their bullshit. I would have to talk to Edward when Bella and I got back. It still confuses me to this day why she wanted to move in with me after making it not so much of a secret that she hated Forks, Washington.

It pisses me off slightly too that Billy doesn't like the Cullen's. Doesn't approve of them... I know why of course, but I ain't about to tell him that... I'm mated to one of them. They hate it when I come here, but I love my fishing and it's a small sacrifice to pay to keep up the pretence and facade of the good ol' Charlie Swan.

Wait until I retire when Bella completes her two years at Forks, High. Billy had tried persuading me to enrol her to La Push high but I wasn't buying it. I knew why but Bella would be entering a new world with me a world that opened up doors and possibilities.

A world I never dreamed existed, in my wildest of dreams and the best part about it was I'd get to share that with someone and my daughter and his family, and we'd be one big happy family, like Bella's always wanted.

Only we'd last longer than most families. I only hope... NOT that I care that Bella accepts my secret life!

I didn't even think twice when his eyes met mine nor care that he's a he! Which confused me at the time as I had no attraction to men until the Cullen cla arrived in town.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness all.

But I did also say that this was a short chapter story. And the chapters stopped naturally, where they stop.

Sooo what do you think? This just wouldn't leave me alone... I'm still not one-hundred percent sure on Charlie's Secret yet..

I'm still having an internal debate :/


	11. Sammy and Bella's POV!

- Mega thanks to each and every one of you.

Now on to Sammy and Bella :D

* * *

Chapter 11: Sam's POV.

Sam rose to the sound of the first birds singing as dawn began to through the windows. He'd left them open so his woman didn't get overheated with his wolf's body temperature.

Speaking of his woman, Sam's eyes flew open, and he searched around for her in a moment of panic wondering if yesterday had been a dream and found her arm wrapped around his torso and his right arm tight around her waist as her head rested against his muscled chest.

He could tell she was still asleep, and glanced at the time on the alarm radio thing he never used as he was barley ever here. It read: 5:30. Waking up had never felt so relaxing and peaceful.

Sam was still trying to wrap his head around, Bella's declaration yesterday. He'd have to talk to the elders about the strength of their bond... but first he wanted to speak to Jarred after he drops Bella off at Forks, High as Bella and he never made it back to the bonfire she wouldn't have heard the stories.

Anyway; it would be a half hour to forty five minuet drive to Forks, High from his house in La Push and they need to get dressed and have breakfast. Sam found he really liked the term 'we' and his wolf snuffled in content as his arm tightened around his mate pulling her closer to him, tangling his legs even more with her own.

A half smile/smirk formed on his lips, thinking of a way to wake her up, which also would be a way to ward off the Cullen's and hopefully have her think of him all day, like he will be her. His wolf growled at the thought of another male looking at his woman.

Sam rolled them over gently so their bodies were pressed against each other - chest to chest, his ball's against her sex. Every inch of skin touching, scenting her with his scent so the leeches will

smell him on her. His wolf would not allow her to wash his scent away either. He won't allow it.

He want's everyone to know she's his and his alone.

He felt her shift beneath him at the sudden movement in the morning sun that streamed through the window, directly hitting them in a halo of golden yellow.

She looked beautiful as he looked upon her in sleep. His mate, his woman completely protected and enveloped within his embrace, His arms circling her head, her hair cascading over his arms in a waterfall of chocolate glittering in the morning sun.

A vision he'll remember for ever, no matter what.

He leaned down to press a delicate kiss to the base of her neck, the place he'd mark her as his. It took all his strength yesterday to remain himself and not let his wolf out of his tightly locked cage who desperately wanted to break free upon her declaration that she wanted him. She has no idea, no idea of his true nature as of yet considering they didn't make it back to the bonfire.

His lips trailed up to the sensitive spot behind her ear, and he felt her stir. Moving to kiss along her jaw line, he kept his eyes locked on her closed eye lids.

She shifted again against him as his lips touched the corner of her own kissable lips he'd never tire of kissing, arching up as she stretched, like a cat. Her eyes flew open than, as she felt him against her hard and ready only for her.

Her eyes immediately locked onto his, her wide beautiful chocolate eyes he'd never tire of seeing, morning, noon and night.

A vision of beauty; his personal heaven... He never knew something was missing until his eyes locked with hers for the first time and his universe shifted - their worlds locking together as one.

Moving around each other in perfect rhythm like the sun and moon.

Her arm's wound their way around his neck, like a baby's finger wrapping around your own for the first time...

At the thought of babies his eyes darkened and he kissed her, kissed her with everything he had. he wanted her like he had never wanted another. And it made his wolf pur knowing she wanted him in return.

The kissing turned into more and roaming hand's left trails of heat running over each of their skin. His woman's delicate hands guiding over his hardened length, driving him and his wolf wild.

* * *

Bella's POV.

If this was going to be the way she'd wake up every morning she may have to stay here for ever, embraced in Sam's arms feeling safe, complete and loved. She meant what she said yesterday.

She didn't know why, but she wanted him like she never wanted anything else. He stirred something inside her, ignited a fire within a fire for him, only him.

She loved him so much already and it scared her! She wanted everything with, marriage, babies... it just felt so right. She never knew she was missing something until her eyes locked onto his - just only yesterday. Yet it felt like she'd been with him for years...

She still felt confused with all the cryptic comments; they never made it back to the bonfire so she didn't hear the stories. Maybe there would be another one?

She'd love to know why Uncle Billy looked as if Christmas had come early... and what his cryptic comments had meant, along with Sam's. Speaking of Sam, Sam jr was clearly as ready as she was for him.

Feeling daring after having him come on her stomach, she guided him to her entrance and she swore she heard Sam growl.

He made slow, love to her that morning... not like yesterday's... this was more... she couldn't think of a way to describe it.

After their declarations for each other and him taking her innocence she fled… different, she felt... she couldn't put her finger on it. She only hoped the pull they discovered yesterday at the supermarket wouldn't be as painful today.

All of her thoughts blew out of the window as Sam bit down on her neck delivering waves upon waves of pleasure roll down her body as he too came hard and fast as his seed buried deep inside her.

* * *

Next up: Forks, High.


	12. Seeking a Temporary Beta

Hey all,

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I'm looking for a temp beta to cover the next two weeks whilst my beta is on holiday!

Please let me know in a comment if you'll be interested in doing grammar and spelling checks for this story.

I am not looking for some one to mess with wording, just spelling and grammar.

Please leave a comment if your interested and I'll get back to you ASAP.

Will much appreciate the help.

Also for those of you who's on alert - look out for a Paul and Bella IMPRINT story: **COMING SOON**.

(This A/N has not been beta'd - apologies for bad spelling and grammar!)

ClumsyGirl24 xx


	13. Fork's Part 1!

A/N: A million thanks to all who have commented, alerted, authord and favourited this story and those who continue to do so :)

Huge thanks to Ladey J for beta'ing this chapter for me and each chapter until my beta comes back from holiday.

Sams's POV

* * *

He'd have to tell Bella about the mark on her neck - that was already healing thanks to his wolf and the meaning behind it!

Shit, he'd been in such good control as well... But seeing her wake up and then the events that followed when she touched him down there... he lost control. He's only grateful he didn't hurt her or else he'd never forgive himself.

They both got up reluctantly and Bella did kick up a fuss when he refused to let her shower. His wolf was adamant about that. He allowed her to wash her hair but kept his arms wrapped around her waist which wasn't a good idea with both of them being butt naked. His wolf wasn't completely cruel his wolf had gotten a wash cloth after the second round to make her more comfortable.

But he wasn't as willing to allow her to wash him away when she's about to walk into the devils den. His woman did put up a bit of a fight which led to him telling her the reasons why.

Which is how he ended up sitting on his - their sofa in his, no their living room with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her locked in place as he studied her face, and the different emotions that passed through her chocolate orbs.

And then she burst out laughing, which shocked him to the core and had his wolf pawing at the floor of his cage.

"Bella, baby?" He said hesitantly after her laughing/giggling fit calmed down and she sat their staring at him wide-eyed.

"Prove it." She whispered. Sam raised an eyebrow, and felt his lips twitch a bit.

"Which one?" He asked her. Bella full on glared at him.

"The wolf part... I believe the imprint description but the wolf..." she giggled again and for a moment he wondered about her sanity and state of mind. Had he overloaded her?

Sam lifted them both up and placed Bella on the sofa telling her to stay still. He stood up and walked back a distance instantly feeling the loss of his woman and he could see the same discomfort he felt in her eyes.

"Is it always going to be like this?" She whispered.

"I honestly don't know Bella." He whispered back. His thumbs digging into the waist band of his jeans. She'd already accepted him and her declaration last night now she had to see the real him, the man and the wolf and surprisingly accepted her new status on top of everything else.

He watched as her eyes drifted over his half naked form and eyes widening as she saw where his thumbs rested.

"What are you doing?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Surly you're not embarrassed now? Not after all we shared?" He said incredulously and moved quickly before she could protest and stood proudly in front of her in all his glory - hard and ready for her and only her already.

He smirked subtly as he saw her hand twitch as her eyes glued to his proud man-hood standing attention before closing his eyes and morphing into a huge black wolf.

He opened one eye to see her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"S-Sa-Sam?" She stuttered in utter shock. He opened his other eye and rose to his full height surprised he could even fit in their small but comfortable living room.

He moved towards her and sat down placing his head in her lap and looked up at her.

He'd been so focused on Bella that he'd forgotten about Paul being on patrol. His laughter rang out in his head and he growled instantly regretting it when Bella shied away when her hand was inches away from touching his fur.

"SOD OFF PAUL" - Sam.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just... hilarious" - Paul.

"I'll put you on double patrol if you don't shut up" - Sam.

"Fine. Chill out bro. I'm glad she's accepted it and the council's rules of marking an imprint being marriage and all that mumbo jumbo bullshit they come up with that we have to suffer through. I hope I never imprint as I don't want to turn into a girl like you and Jared." - Paul.

"Double patrol, no make that triple patrol and you can have a full day. I'm sure Jared would say the same. We aren't girls Paul... You just wait... and then we'll see who's laughing." - Sam.

Sam phased before Paul could object and was kneeling naked before his woman with her hand touching his head, frozen.

As gasp left her beautiful lips and she slowly lowered herself down before him as she touched his face and exploring his body after the phase. His wolf purred in content.

"It's true?" She whispered after what felt like an eternity to Sam. As she looked up at him through her naturally long dark eyelashes, that would be the envy of any woman, who has to apply make-up to look good.

"It's true. I'd never lie to you Bella, what I said before is all true. The legends and imprinting..." He trailed off.

Bella surprised him by grabbing hold of his face and kissing him, taking him off guard and causing him to topple backwards - him the alpha male caught off guard by his very human woman.

They never did make it to Forks that day.

- Forks, is defo up next involving an angry Charlie and a confused Bella. Possibly a new wolf.


	14. Fork's Part 2

WoW just WoW thank you all so much for the response.  
I never dreamed this story would receive over two hundred reviews.  
Thank you so much. I really appreciate all the support you all give this story.

Forks Part 2

Mixed POV'S.

The following morning the couple drove to Fork's Washington after an angry phone call from Chief Swan, yesterday afternoon the young couple decided to play it safe so no one could separate them and married yesterday evening in Port Angeles with official documents not just the tribal acceptance and declarations.

Bella gazed at her new ring as Sam drove them to Forks High. She was officially Isabella Marie Uley. Never in a million years did she imagine coming to Fork's, would bring her this much luck and joy and entering a world she'd never dream in a trillion years would exist - a world of supernatural beings you only see in movies and books, she was living in her own movie and book.

Perhaps one day she could write about her fairy-tale. She'd always enjoyed reading and writing essays in History and English.  
She hadn't even realized they'd arrived in the school parking lot until her husband's lips touched her ears.

"What are you thinking about so deeply, Mrs. Uley?" He asked her, his voice low and husky. Bella shivered - she couldn't help it and he knew the effect he had on her. She turned to look at him, enjoying hearing her new name coming from his lips.

"Everything." She whispered, looking up at him shyly through her eyelashes. Sam closed the distance between them and pressed his lips tenderly to hers as he kept his eyes locked on her own.

"No regrets?" He asked her. Bella held his gaze never faltering as she replied.

"Never." She said firmly against his lips. He kissed her more passionately then. Before reluctantly pulling apart knowing they'd better not anger the Chief any further.

They'd come up with a plan of verbal attack defending their decisions. They couldn't tell him the real reasons, due to tribal secrets and supernatural laws. That no humans should be of knowledge of their existence.

Bella felt sad she couldn't share her new world with her father and mother but she had never felt more belonging and accepted than she does with Sam.

Bella had just unplugged her seatbelt when Sam was opening the door for her. They hadn't gone to Charlie for signatures of approval for her to married at sixteen and a half. They'd gone to Billy Black who'd agreed whole heartedly of their match and gave them his full support and to come to him and the council if they needed help or had any trouble with Charlie.

Billy sincerely hoped his oldest friend accepted his own daughter's wishes and respect the union. It would save everyone a load of hassle but he had a feeling they are about to face a thunder storm. He knew though that with the imprint it would only drive them closer together the more Charlie fought against them.

Sam and Bella Uley eventually made it out of Sam's four by four they'd luckily left with plenty of time to spare. Sam had rung Forks High yesterday on the way back from Port Angeles and asked for opening and closing times. They got here at seven thirty this morning to sort Bella's time table out and paperwork detail changes.

Keeping a protective arm around his new wife Sam led her to the office, from the instructions the receptionist gave him yesterday. He's grateful the parking lot is partially empty apart from a few cars, namely teachers and staff members.

No student in their right mind would be here this early unless they were overly keen. As they entered the office, a bell rang causing the older woman behind the desk to look up.

Sam saw her eyes widen as she took in their appearances and probably shocked at their earliness. He had to hold back a groan as he smelt the old woman's arousal as she spied his toned body.

He should start listening to his wife and wear a shirt but his wolf and himself as a man hated the things... and never had to worry or think about it before.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"I was supposed to start yesterday..." Bella said, glancing at Sam.

"But family stuff came up." Bella added on the end.

"Oh, you must be Isabella Swan?" The old lady said kindly eyes still darting between Sam and Bella.

"Yes. But I'm now Isabella Uley, this is my husband Sam."

Sam watched with amusement as the old ladies eyes grew wide and jaw dropped before she could control herself.

"You where the one who rang yesterday sir?" She finally said as she recovered.

"Yes."

"And your father approves?" The old lady asked looking sternly as Bella. Bella shifted and Sam's arm tightened around her waist glaring warningly at the older lady.

"My god-father approved of our marriage. My father is yet unaware of our union. I plan on breaking the news this evening with my husband." Bella explained.

"Aren't you a little young for marriage dear... your mother and fa-"

"My wife's parent's marriage has nothing to do with ours." Sam said firmly promptly shutting the elder woman up, he got straight to the point. "We came here to change details and then go for breakfast. So please respect our privacy and wishes." He said in a cold tone that left no room for argument. The alpha within him coming out full swing.

Bella shot an apologetic look at the elder lady who looked rather offended by being put in her place by a younger person. But she herself was starting to feel impatient and irritated by the constant questions, then anger at being almost compared to her own parents failed marriage.

No one will ever understand her and Sam's connection except for the tribal council of La Push and the other wolves whom are aware of the tribal traditions and what the wolfs mark means.

They made it out the office half an hour later with just enough time for a take-a-way breakfast from the only take-a-way place in town which caters for all types of take-a-way food and has something for everyone.

They drove back to Forks High to find the parking lot almost full with the student body's vehicles and student's mulling around the parking lot greeting friends and gossiping. Sam pulled up took hold of his wife's chin, kissing her forcefully with all the passion and love he could muster.

He brought his new wife not only rings but a mobile phone so she could contact him if she needed him. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bella had protested but Sam soon put her in her place saying that it's his job to look after her now, and a mobile was much needed for communication and safety when he couldn't be with her himself. Bella reluctantly agreed and chose the cheapest one in the shop. A pink something or other that did everything they needed it to do.

His wolf was growling at the thought of leaving her unprotected. But he felt Paul's been punished enough and deserves a break, as without him he wouldn't have been able to do half the things himself and Bella had done yesterday.

Sam could feel eyes turn his way as he got out of his car; the tinted windows had given them privacy until now, as he walks around to open the car door for his wife. His wolf was on edge and he could smell them and it set the hairs on the back of his neck on ends but chose to ignore their presence.

As he opened the door he blocked Bella from view as she stepped out of the car with her bag and as he closed it he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly to him, his wolf scenting her.

"Sam..." She whispered her voice music to his ears.

"Shhh." He responded back, just wanting to hold her tightly and enjoy her before they had to part. He didn't want to share her with anyone. His wolf was already on edge due to the leaches and everyone's curious gazes he could feel on them.

He really didn't want to let her go. He wished she could attend La Push; it would make life a hell of a lot easier for them both. Perhaps they could talk to Billy later and see if he can pull some strings.

He didn't let her go until the school bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

With reluctance they parted ways.

Oooo - up next is Cullen's, Charlie and confrontations, drama, and more drama! Hehe as well as Bella sort of survives her first day of Forks high.

What do you all think of these new developments? Should Bella swap schools?


	15. Mr and Mrs Uley and ? POV

Mega thanks to all and to Ladey J for beta'ing this and the previous chapters whilst my beta's away.

Forks Part 3.

Mr. Uley's POV!

Sam waited for his wife to enter the school building before approaching the Cullens with a fierce, warning - dark look. They all stiffened as he approached them. Ignoring the student body's eyes on him he said in a low monotone voice full of warning.

"Stay away from my wife. She's off limits!" Sam warned them.

"Wife?" Gasped the mind-reader and pixie, pixie then said: "Why didn't I see this?" Sam turned his eye on the mind-reader!

He smelt different mixed with a scent he'd come across before and frowned.

"Yes Cullen, she's my wife, and therefore off limits. I will not have her interact with leaches." He hissed.

"Dude, calm down. We don't have any communication with any of the students so she won't be treated any differently." The big guy with muscles almost as impressive as his own announced..

"Make sure it stays that way."

"Edward..." The pixie woman suddenly spoke up in a warning tone.

"Does Charlie know?" The mind reader asked but before he could answer he spoke, "No, I thought not. I wonder what the Chief will think when he finds out ."

"What's it any of your business leach?" Sam growled. "I only came to warn you to stay away from Bella and that she's under pack protection. Not to converse with you!" Sam growled!

"YOU TOLD HER?" Edward thundered.

All the leaches then became edgy. All conversation was halted to a stop when a teacher came out looking nervous and asked the Cullens if everything was alright and told Sam to leave as he told Sam he had no business here to which Sam bit back his wide attended here so he has business here!

The man looked shocked before telling the Cullens they are late and will all receive detentions after school and to get to class!

"I apologize, sir!" he said once the Cullens had entered the building, glancing back at Sam and the headmaster!

"I am headmaster Daniels of Forks High! Who may I ask us your wife?"

"Isabella Uley was Swan!" Sam watched with a now bored expression as the headmaster played a similar expression as the receptionist this morning! Suddenly, the headmaster exploded at him.

"She's only sixteen! Never in all my years..." And started muttering jumbled shit that didn't make sense to him.

"I haven't got all day. I only came to drop my wife off and have a word with some... acquaintances." Sam glared at the man. He'd really have to talk to Billy when he gets back to La Push about swapping schools for Bella, he already felt the pull intense and it was making him edgy and restless and the cause of his mood swings. Bella calmed not only the wolf within but him as a man too.

He then quickly added.

"Mine and Bella's relationship status or relationship in general is nobody's business but ours."

And with that he turned around, ignoring the headmaster's mumblings about him being rude and what not. He didn't mean to be, he was just on edge because of the separation from Bella. He could already feel her anxiety spike and if he could feel the pain of the pull at this small distance, he was pretty sure she could to.

Their timing was pretty bad, he didn't regret their rushed decision but he also wished to have more time alone with her, what with the mating season just around the corner in all. Him and Jared will get to experiance, a wolf in heat! Oh, the fun, of constantly having a hard on for their woman.

Part of his rash decisions and the need to mark her and be with her more than normal was because this. It didn't affect Paul in the way, it did him and Jarred, with Jarred he had to Alpha command him to wear protection knowing both him and Kim wouldn't be ready for young's yet.

Where as for him, and for Bella it seemed even though she was still young, she was more mature than her age and after her declaration, he new she wanted this just as much as he did.

Perhaps more, from what little she told him of her child hood and family life.

Mrs. Uley's POV.

I could tell when he was still close by and when he wasn't the pain in my chest intensified with each step he took. And being the new girl sucked. I hated being center of attention at best but this was downright annoying.

Everywhere I went people were whispering and glancing in my direction, but I held my head up high and pretended I didn't care in the least. I was a newly married woman, with a perfect husband and secrets, that none of these people will ever learn of unless they get lucky and ended up an Imprint like me - which I sincerely hope they won't, apart from perhaps that girl Angela from second lesson.

First lesson had been a painful yet prideful process. I felt proud to be called Isabella Uley when the teacher ran down the register but loathed it afterwards when the girl from the supermarket – pug face and her over the top bubbly friend, who clearly tried to hard wouldn't leave me alone after that and sadly sat between the two, in my third lesson.

Thankfully I was saved by the nice girl Angela, at the end of third class. I would have sat with her, but pug-face and Jenny, Jessy? Jessica? Whatever her name was practically dragged me with them to the back of the class room.

Word had sadly spread that I was the Isabella Swan, I was kind of hoping with my new identity, I'd have less attention, considering my last name is no longer Swan.

It was part way through lunch that the doors to the lunch room burst open which caused me to want the ground to swallow up and I'm ashamed to admit it but fear swelled up inside me.

There stood my father, in all his cop gear, scanning the room for me, no doubt because word had already escaped the halls of Forks, High. I discreetly sent a text to Sam, saying 'Save me, he's here!' My phone had been my life line throughout the day and I only hoped that this text would reach Sam in time and hoped to god he wasn't on patrol!

Mr. ... POV.

I couldn't believe it as I stood back and watched all I had strived to protect fall around me, the only good thing coming out of this, was her.

I had to keep me self in check when I discover the last of my elder's in my families line became mated to that mind-reader.

And hearing what they were planning to do with his own daughter, made me want to rip fuckin' tree's off from the dirt bellow the ground and shove the trunks in their smug ass faces.

I would do anything to protect her, equally so when saw her for myself, a vision of true beauty.

My family had many connections in the supernatural community, over the decades. Some blood-ties died out, other's formed. There's more to this world than Vampires and shape-shifters.

I'd been around a lot longer than I lead _people _to believe. I only hope that their pathetic plan's for her, do not fall into place, and to say I was over joyed to learn she'd gone behind the idiot's back and slipped through thier fingers to marry her mate without his permission, only proved to me that the shifter, new more than he lead to believe or had suspicions.

If only I could get away from this crowed, for a few seconds then I can speak with the Alpha and give him some lead... to keep her safe!

I know, she's not his daughter, I know whom her real father and mother is. She is my descendant and I've watched over her for the last sixteen years, from the moment she was born.

It's been a struggle to stay hidden in the shadows. As I watched that wicked woman, bring up a child that wasn't her own in an environment that could have been avoided.

I just hope and pray that everything will work out in the end!

* * *

Oooo. Who do you all think this ... POV's could be? I put the dot's cause I am not sure myself.


	16. Charlie and Sam's POV's

Hey all, a massive thanks to you all for reaching the two hundred plus mark on the reviews plus Ladey J for continuing to beta this story whilst my beta is away.

Ooh and I'm staying tight lipped about this ... POV person. I have a rough idea of where I'm going, but I'm just going with the flow.

I only find out when I write out the chapters; lol. I don't plan ahead, I go with the flow and see where my muse takes me.

Hey, sorry for the VERY short chapter, this is just a short trip into the mind of Charlie Swan and Sam Uley.

* * *

Charlies Point Of View.

As soon as I got the text from Edward my whole body shook with rage. My own daughter? My own daughter went and got married without my permission. Damn it! Bella's just as bad as her bloody mother - always a free spirit and never thinking about the consequences.

I didn't think twice, ignoring the shouts from my fellow Police officers; I marched out of the stations, red faced, and eyes blazing with fury.

How dare she? She didn't even ask my permission. She moves here, I get her into school, and this is how she repay's me?

Well, she's not married in my eyes; that's for sure. She is still Isabella Swan. And she will be a part of my new family, and our

future plans. Like myself and the Cullen's spoke of. And Bella will have the family life she always wanted just with a little twist, in fate, and supernatural.

As soon as I got to the school I marched up, banging doors open and making my way to the lunch hall and paused in the door way. In me cop gear with my gun's hanging on my belt loop, and fully loaded.

Never did fully trust that La push lot. My eyes scanned the hall, looking for my daughter, briefly locking eyes with my lover who glanced in a direction and followed his gaze, as my gaze landed on my daughter, my rage blew up within me.

My eyes locked onto hers, and I saw her shrink back. I started to march forwards only to be stopped by two big muscled, tanned half naked men, holding me back.

* * *

Sam Point of View.

I'd literally just come off of patrol for lunch after double checking the area's clear of any unusual activity, when my phone buzzed. I picked it up off of the forest ground where I'd left my jeans near to my...and now officially Bella's home.

I opened the message up from Bella. I could feel her fear and embarrassment, even from this distance and when I read the message - I knew why immediately.

Charlie...

I contacted Paul and told him and Jared to come quick, telling Jared to do patrol, over lunch and Paul to come with me to Forks.

I only hoped we got there in time.

* * *

Oooooo! Now we are talkin'.

Hmm, still undecided Bella to La Push OR stay at Forks, High. Hmmmm.

Ooo and If you don't already know, I now have my Paul/Bella story up called Red Riding Hood :D


	17. PLEASE READ!

(I WILL BE POSTING THIS IN BOTH STORIES. )

Okay so I want to adress a few things...

I do have BETA's a team of betas I navigate around depending on who is and isn't available.

Plus, when I get reviews like this:  
**_  
Huh... I was actualy trying to click on Little Red Riding Story and clicked on this by accident. This is so short and not very well writen. I hope that you correct that in the next chapter._**

When I have clearly stated that my chapters will vary between long and short chapters.

And, I wish to say SORRY to all whom think my writing is not very well writen.

Apparently I need to be corrected...

Well. Fuck YOU! Who can't even reply back to my nice message..

When I replied:

Only you then! No one else has had a problem with it.

Impart from a few pointing outspelling/gramar mistakes, this sin't my regular beta.

Eh, just goes to show!

Let me know if my writing is shit or not. And if you all want me to continue writing.

Also, sorry for the lack of update, RL has been interupting my free time and this comment, put me off a little!

Not knowing if everyone else thought this or not.

Hope you all had a nice weekend - it's finally summer over hear in the UK.

Sorry for my rant, just need to know, becuase that person's comment has been nagging in the back of my mind.


End file.
